Captured
by Tsuki Fa
Summary: Well usagi is captured by oz(thats where she is at the begining) then is taken to Quatre's mansion. She then becomes the next Gundam Pilot. Um.... r&r!
1. Quatre

Hey everyone! This is my first fic EVER! So I hope you like the first chapter! 

~ . . .. ~ = thoughts

(A.n) = My notes

Chapter one – (chap name)- 

Guards dragged the girl down a long cold metal hall. They stopped in front of a large metal door. The guards opened the door and threw the girl in side. When the guards shut the door the girl heard the clinking sound of a door locking. ~ They're locking me in here! No they can't do that! ~ The girl started to cry. An arm wrapped around her shoulders "It's all right, your not alone, " a man's voice said to her. Her long blond hair was matted against her face. She looked up at the man. He had platinum blond hair and had the lightest blue eyes. She looked around the room. She saw a light bulb on the ceiling and four other boys stood there. The man with the platinum blond hair said, "It's okay their my friends. By the way my name is Quatre." "H-Hi Quatre I'm Usagi." "Hello Usagi what's the matter are you hurt? Usagi just started wail again. She touched her knees and she felt that they where sticky. She picked her hands up and looked. She saw blood. Her legs had been scrapped when she was being dragged. The pain hit her hard. "Usagi are you all right?" Usagi began to cry. Quatre rocked and comforted Usagi until she fell asleep. Quatre said to the other guys "Can't she come with us? Usagi deserves to live." The man (A .N If you want to call him a man!) with a painful pony tail snorted. " Take a weak onna with us? It's out of the question!" (A.N He is SO insensitive!) "Well I don't know Quatre," said a guy that is about as tall as the empire state building said. (A.N I know I know he's not THAT tall) "I think we should take her with us. She might know some top secrete news from oz," Said a guy with Prussian blue eyes said. This made every one stare at him. 

HA! HA! I'm ending the first chapter there! Review and give lots of flames and email me and give me ideas!! Lots of ideas! I need them bad! 


	2. Free at last

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like my next chapter!  
  
  
  
Heero ignored the people that were staring at him. "Quatre get the girl and the rest of you out of here."  
  
Quatre nodded and gently picked up Usagi and carried her out side while the rest followed.  
  
  
  
Heero took out three detonators and set them for two minuets. Heero raced down the hall and met up with two Oz soldiers. Heero took out his gun from God knows where and shot the two Oz soldiers.  
  
Then he quickly Went out the back door and ran as fast as he could then, BAM! Heero dived to the ground. Then he got up and walked over to the other guys and they got into their gundams. They decided to put Usagi with Quatre. When they got to Quatres big big mansion Quatre put Usagi in the imfermary  
  
  
  
because she had some deep cuts. When Usagi woke up Quatre was asleep in a chair that was next to the bed that Usagi was in. Usagi smiled at Quatre. He had watched her the whole night.  
  
  
  
Then Usagi sensed that someone was watching her. "Who's there? Come out who ever you are!" Heero stepped out from the shadows. "Who are you?," Heero said. "My name is Usagi." "Is there a last name to that?  
  
Or is it just Usagi?" "It's none of your business!" Heero Glared at Usagi. " Glare all you want. It's still none of your business!" "Why were you imprisoned in the Oz base then?" Usagi closed her eyes and turned around so that he was  
  
facing the wall and closed her eyes. In a very sad and close to crying sound " Please just leave me alone! I don't feel like being bombarded with questions from someone I don't know!" With that said Heero felt some sympathy for this girl.  
  
Heero leaned over her moved some hair from her face and whispered "I'm sorry but your going to have to talk about it sometime." Heero turned around and left. Usagi started to cry but she was careful not to wake up Quatre.  
  
An hour later Quatre announced " Usagi will be coming out of the infirmary and getting her own room!" Usagi liked this idea very much. She hated the infirmary bed. It was to stiff. She sat down on the couch and asked who all the others were.  
  
Quatre said "OH I'm so sorry! This is Heero Huy, Wufie Chang, Trowa Barton, And Duo Maxwell. I am Quatre Rabarbra Winner." " Nice to meet all of you!" Usagi said cheerfully. Duo went over to Usagi " Were all glad to meet you to!"  
  
He said this as he winked at her. Usagi blushed furiously and looked down.  
  
  
  
Hey I would like to thank 


	3. Suprise!

Hey everyone! I wanted to get this out as soon as I could! Review! Oh and I don't need anymore ideas! Thank you everyone who gave me ideas!   
  
  
  
  
"Well Miss. Usagi, come up the stairs with me and I'll show you were your new room is! I don't want you to get lost!" 

  
  
"I'm coming Quatre!" They went up two flights of stairs and then went down a long 

corridor. As they went down the hallway Quatre pointed out whose rooms whose.  
  
  
"On this side is Mine, Trowa's, and Wufei's. Across from mine is Duo's, across from Trowa's is Heero's, and right next to the bathroom is your room!" 

  
  
Usagi stepped into her new room, "Oh my gosh Quatre! It's beautiful!" It truly was 

beautiful.   
  
There was pink silk carpet, a bed in the corner with geese stuffed pillows which also had gold letters laced in that read, 'Usagi- As beautiful as the moon'.   
  
  
When Usagi saw that, she blushed a little but didn't say anything to Quatre. On the bed was white and pink silk sheets and connected to the bedposts was a canopy of ostrich feathers to keep her cool and shaded from the Sun. (Quatre's mansion is in a hot area) 

  
  
  
In the other corner was a cat basket. In the cat basket was a black cat with a 

yellow crescent moon. Usagi ran to the cat "LUNA!" Usagi squeezed the cat and then finally noticed that Luna was turning blue, so she let go.   
  
  
She looked to the side of the bed. There was a little table; it had a book, a couple bottles of perfume, and a few bottles of nail polish. Right across from her bed was a door.   
  
  
Usagi opened up the door. To her excitement, it was like another room! It had a whole new wardrobe. On the side there was a little shelf that held a jewelry box. Usagi opened it and it played a sweet song that Usagi knew she would love.   
  
The jewelry box was filled with jewelry and one thing caught her eye. It was a locket. She opened it. It had a picture of Quatre and the guys. Usagi slipped it over head.   
  
Also right next to the jewelry box was a little basket that held lots of different scrunchies and headbands. In the back of the closet was another door. She opened it and there was a personal bathroom of her own that had a shower and a sink.   
  
Above the sink was a big cabinet. Usagi peered in it. It had on the first shelf, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, and some floss. On the second shelf were two bottles of shampoo, and two bottles of conditioner.   
  
On the third self there was a brush with a gold handle and another brush with an ivory handle. Usagi went back to the main room and ran into Quatre's arms. 

  
  
"Oh thank you Quatre! Everything is so wonderful!"   
  
Quatre blushed " Well your 

welcome, Usagi."   
  
  
"Oh and the locket you're wearing was my mom's. I think it should be yours." 

  
  
"Oh Quatre I will always treasure it!" 

  
While this is all happening up stairs this is what is happening down stairs -  
  
Bring, bring, bring! 

Duo, who just so happened to pass by picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Dr. J! Wazzup? You want to speak to Heero? Okay, hold on," taking the phone away from his mouth, he didn't bother to cover the mouth peice before shouting "Heero! Dr. J wants to talk to you!" towards the stairs where he expected Heero to be up in his room typing away.  
  
"I'm behind you Duo," said Heero in monotone.  
  
Duo whirled around after giving a small jump, "Geeze, don't do that. You scared the living daylights out of me and the Great Shignigami!"  
  
"Hn," Heero just said before taking the phone and heading up to his room to speak privately.  
  
Up in Heero's room  


"Dr. J there is something I would like to tell you. Quatre found this girl at the Oz base we just got back from. She was captured there. Her name is Usagi." After conversing a little, Heero got off the phone and walked into Usagi's room. "Quatre, Dr. J's coming over," he stated before leaving. 

  
  
"Oh well Usagi I have to go, I'm sorry," Quatre apologized before excusing himself.  
  
"OK I'm sleepy anyway," Usagi said to let him know that she understood.   
  
  
A little while later Dr.J walked in the mansion. "I would like to talk to Usagi."  
  
"Well al 

right I'll get her," Quatre said. 

  
  
When Quatre got back with Usagi, Dr. J said, "Miss Usagi, I would like to talk to  
you. 

But, at first, I will share something with you. All of the guys are Gundam 

  
pilots."  
  
The guys looked at him in shock. Usagi had an unusually calm look on her face. 

"Well I'm glad that my friends are on the good side. Now what would you like to talk about?"   
  
"Will you guys leave, I need to talk to Usagi alone," said Dr. J in authority. 

  
  
Once the guys had left the room, Dr. J said, "Usagi you are the new Gundam pilot. 

Your Gundam name is what you want to name it." 

  
  
Usagi was too shocked to answer at first, but then came to her senses. 

"Well do I 

  
have a choice?"   
  
"No, you don't. You will be trained to fight and kill like the others have. 

You will pilot the gundam I give you." 

  
  
"I want to name it Destiny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

See It's longer! Reviews I wont get the other chapter out till I have 24 Reviews! Sorry if that seems a lot but try to get at least 20! I hope you liked it!   
  
  


  
  



	4. love is coming around

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I hug everyone that gave me reviews! Well, it might be a little short but hehe, sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Destiny. Hmm, nice name."said Dr. J.  
  
"Thanks." Usagi said.  
  
Well I have to go now so Usagi, you have to tell them that you are the new Gundam pilot."  
  
" B-but why can't you do it? I mean you told me, so you can tell them!" Usagi said in sort of a panicked voice.  
  
"No. It has to be you. Well I have to go now. Have a good life Usagi." And before Usagi could say anything else, Dr. J left the room.  
  
Usagi slumped against the couch that she was sitting on. "Guess I should tell them now." She silently got up and went to were the guys were. "Everyone I have something to tell you." Usagi felt all their eyes on her. "Well Dr. J has informed me that I'm the-."  
  
There was silence after that.  
  
She started to talk again after two minuets. "Well I'm the new Gundam pilot." She looked down.  
  
Everyone practically gaped at her.  
  
"I-I have to go now," she stumbled with her words. Before they knew it, she raced up to her room. After she got there, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Duo."  
  
"Come in," Usagi said.  
  
Duo looked at her sadly. ~I cant believe someone so pretty and nice would have to become a killer~  
  
Usagi smiled weakly. "Is it that bad to be a Gundam pilot?" she asked unsure.  
  
Sitting down, Duo beagn explaining to Usagi all the training, pain, and killing that she will have to endure.  
  
Usagi didn't like the way he got sadder and sadder as he talked about it. Then Duo broke down from remembering all the bad things. Duo did not forget to tell Usagi about all the good times too though, hoping to cheer her up even if it was a weak attempt.  
  
Usagi kissed at his tears. Duo finally stopped crying, then looked at Usagi and got a little closer. He whispered to Usagi.  
  
"You do not want to be a Gundam pilot, it will be painful, but I promise if your sad I'll cheer you up."  
  
Then they kissed. Quatre just so happened to pop up right when they were kissing.  
  
"Oh I'm SO sorry!" He exclaimed. Then he changed a red color and left.  
  
Usagi giggled and hugged Duo. "Thank you Duo. When you're sad I'll cheer you up too!"  
  
They walked back to the common room where all the guys were. Quatre saw them and turned a scarlet red color. Heero said, "Tomorrow you start training," in monotone. (A. N. What a surprise!)  
  
At that said, he went up to his room to go on his laptop.  
  
"Well guys I better get some sleep! See ya in the morning," said Usagi as she began walking up to her room. As she headed up, she thought ~Man, Heero is going to work me to the bone!~  
  
She got back up and went into Quatre's room and poked her head inside. "Quatre, how did you find Luna?"  
  
"Well we wanted you to have a pet, so we went to the pet store and Duo thought it was a nice cat, so we got her for you."  
  
"Oh well thank you very much," she exclaimed. Reaching over, she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Um, your welcome Usagi," he answered after getting over his shock. Quatre mustered up all the courage he had and reached over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Quatre blushed. "Good night Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Good night Quatre," she replied before she went back to her room and fell asleep.  
  
Quatre's room  
  
Quatre laid down in his bed and touched lips. ~She kissed me!~ he thought while touching his cheek. ~She is too pure to become a Gundam pilot! I feel sorry for her. It's a tough life being a Gundam pilot. Oh well, I can't change her mind~  
  
Usagi had set her alarm for 6:00 in the morning. When the alarm went off, she clicked it off and went to take a shower. She dressed up in a white tank top and some white pair of sweats with gold dragon designs on the sides. Usagi put her hair up in a french braid to keep her hair out of the way. Usagi went out to the kitchen where Quatre had some orange juice and some toast waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry it's not much, but Heero said not to give you that much to eat."  
  
"It's all right Quatre!" She said, taking the food and sitting down. Then Duo decided to wake up and walked out in his boxers. Duo yawned and scratched his bum. Usagi's eyes got huge and she covered her eyes.  
  
Once Duo realized she was there, he turned around and ran to his room while yelling, "SORRY!"  
  
Usagi asked, "Is he gone yet?"  
  
Quatre answered, "Yes, he's gone." She asked Quatre where Heero wanted her to go for training. "Well, it's right down the hall. There." He pointed to a door.  
  
"Arigato Quatre-chan!" Usagi chirped and walked over to the door. When she stepped in, Heero was waiting against the wall.  
  
"This is your first training lesson. We'll start now. Do you know karate?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Good," he answered before Wufei stepped out of the shadows. (A.N I know karate to!) "You will spar with him while do some stuff. I'll Be back in a while to check on you," Heero added before stepping out of the room.  
  
"Well I guess we should start." Wufei said before pulling back into a front stance.  
  
Usagi fell into her own. Usagi waited for him to make the first move Wufei did a jump front kick. Usagi easily blocked and did a front kick to Wufei's head. While Wufei was distracted with her kick she jumped down and sweeped him. Wufei fell to the ground. Usagi mounted his sides and pulled her hand back like she was going to knock his lights out but he pulled her off and flipped them around so he was on top of her. Usagi took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
~Oh my gosh he can kiss really good. And he's so cute! But so is Quatre. But then Duo is too~ They pulled back finally and Usagi said, "Arigato. I don't know what I was thinking." She looked away embarrassed.  
  
Wufei grabbed her chin and moved her head back towards him and gave her a short kiss. He got up and right before he left, he turned around and said, "It's all right, no need for apologies." He shut the door behind him.  
  
~I can't believe I did that! Oh well I liked it! And he did say no apologies needed!~ Usagi got up and went to her room before falling onto her bed and smiling. She was definitely going to get along here. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Hello! Did you like it? I hope you did! Review! Review! Review! Thank you to my friends!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. A.N

Hi everyone! Well sorry I haven't updated in a while! But u guys aren't voting so I 

have to wait u can also e-mail me at Sunray423@aol.com to vote to! Or else no new chapter! 

Quatre – 4

Duo- 1

Heero-1 

Trowa/ Wufie- 0

Look at these votes! These are pitiful so at least e-mail me!!!! 


	6. Falling Over

**Hi everyone! Shame to all of you! Not a lot of people voted so I'm going to update now.  
Votes:  
  
Trowa/Usa= 11  
  
Quatre/Usa= 5   
  
Heero/Usa= 4  
  
Wufie/Usa= 2  
  
Duo/Usa= 2  
  
See this is PATHETIC! But oh well, they are votes. Oh and thanks to all the people that have voted! It meant a lot to me.   
  
  
Usagi woke up the next day feeling great. She sprung up and took a shower. The she pulled her hair up in a tight bun. She dressed in a light blue tank top and some short jean shorts.  
  
Usagi briskly walked to the kitchen and ate some eggs. Quatre walked in as soon as Usagi was done eating.   
  
"Hello Quatre-chan!" Usagi chirped up at Quatre.   
  
"Hello Usa!" Quatre said. Usa (I am going to call her Usa for now on) walked to Trowa's room. It was her turn to train with Trowa.   
  
She would train with Duo the next day. Usa knocked on Trowa's door. The door opened and Trowa stepped out.   
  
"This way." Trowa said as he walked up to a stairway. The stair way led to a BIG room.   
  
To the left was a long rope along with a tight rope. Then on the other side was a big blue mat.   
  
Trowa walked towards the blue mat. "You are going to learn a back flip in the air to prove your flexibility and improve your agility," Trowa said quietly. He gave instructions on how to do it before letting her try. "Good job," Trowa said un-enthusiastically after she gave a try.   
  
Usa smiled up at Trowa. He helped her learn four more moves. Then they went to the rope.   
  
"Climb this," Trowa said and then walked over to the wall to watch. Usa struggled to get up but after a couple tries, she made it.  
  
When she got all the way up she yelled, "YAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Trowa had to smile a bit but as soon as it appeared on his face, it vanished.  
  
Usa slid down and walked up to Trowa. "So did I do a good job?" She said.   
  
Trowa nodded. Afterwards, he taught her how to wrap the rope around her foot and hang there.   
  
After Usa got that right, Trowa lead her to the tight rope. "I ain't walking that!" Usa said while jabbing her finger at the rope.  
  
Trowa said, "It's ok if you fall I'll catch you."   
  
Usa started walking across it. It looked like she was going to make it but at the last second, she slipped and fell.   
  
Usa let out a scream. Trowa quickly ran to catch her.   
  
"Thank you Trowa-kun!"   
  
Trowa's cheek took a little color.   
  
Before Usa left, she asked Trowa, "Um Trowa? Would you like to go on a picnic with me tomorow?"   
  
Trowa thought about it for a while. When he looked at her, he felt a tingling sensation go up his throat and he answered, "Yes."  
  
Usa then ran to the bathroom cause it's that time of the month.  
  
Wufei knocked on the door before shouting, "Hurry up onna!"   
  
"I'll be out in a minute! Geeze Wufei."   
  
When Wufei was done with his business, he went to empty the garbage and found Usa's pad. Wufei made a 0_o face before saying, "What the heck is that!" He shook it in Usa's face.   
  
"Um that's my…... um that's …," Usa's face was red because all the guys were in the room.   
  
Quatre's face lit up like a christmas tree and looked away.  
  
Heero took it from Wufei and threw it away and then proceeded to tell Wufei about what that was and why it was there.   
  
Trowa had the slightest tinge of red on his face.   
  
Duo laughed nervously.   
  
"Well I'm going to... I'm.... going to bed," Usa stuttered.  
  
When she finally fell asleep, she had the worst nightmare. All her friends were dead on the ground and blood smeared her face.**

Her clothes were in tatters and she had wings. Then a dark figure came up and said, "Stay away from…" He stopped and whipped out his hand. 

HE formed a black energy ball with electricity around it. Then he fired it at her as soon as it hit her she woke up and screamed. Usa shivered. Someone stepped out of the shadows.   


  
"Trowa? I had a real bad dream." Trowa sat on her bed and got a little closer. He rubbed her back and said, "Its ok its just a dream."  


Usa pressed up against Trowa in a hug. Trowa left and Usa thought about Trowa. All her emotions swirled together as she thought about him she was thinking that she was already FAlING OVER for Trowa.   
  
  


Hi minna-san! Hope you enjoyed it! NO MORE VOTING! But still feel free to e-mail me. I made FALLINg OVER like that so that you guys would know why I named this chapter Falling over. Well REVIEW!!!!!!! Remember more reviews keep me going! ^_^ oh and I want to change my penn name so email me with idea's!   
  
  



	7. love

Hey everyone! PLEASE PLEASE PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! Its not that hard just hit the little purple button and write a few words! Tell your friends about it make sure they r&r! please! 

Disclaimer- I don't belive in these! (It takes forever to write 2). Everyone KNOWS I don't own sailor moon or gundam wing! That is the last disclaimer that I will write oh and I have a new story it is harry potter/ sailor moon 

Called When love is everything. PLEASE R&R!!! 

Chapter : 7 

Is this love? (The picnic part 1)

Usagi woke up early with only one thought in her mind, " The picnic." She went down and started to get dressed. She put on a faded and torn at the bottom white shirt. The put some frayed shorts on. 

She put light pink lipstick on and put her hair in a bun. Usagi ran down to the kitchen and started to make the food. (A. N. In this she can cook! Lol .) 

Then trowa came down wearing shorts and a blue baggy no sleeve shirt. It showed his muscles on his arms. (A. N ya drool everyone!!!!!! ) Usagi raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

" Wow Trowa! You look good." " Well so do you." Trowa said with a grin. Usagi put the rest of the food in the basket. Both Trowa and Usagi started out the door and got into Trowa's jeep and headed towards the ocean. 

When they arrived Trowa took the food out the food and put it under a shaded area. Usaig spread a big blanket oner the cool sand. " Hey let's go swim!" Usagi suggested excitedly. 

" ok." Trowa said not very interested. " Tag your it!" Usagi yelled. She ran toward the water and Trowa ran after her but then he noticed someone in the ocean. 

" Usagi stop!" He dived at her but missed she continued running. When she got in the water the person grabbed her aroung her waist and then tied her feet up. Then put a knife to her throat.

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

__

back at the gundams house…………………………. 

knock knock * * Duo said, " I'll get it!" ** Duo ran to the door. A woman with light green hair smiled down at him. " Hi! Is Usagi home?" the mysterious lady asked. " Uh she is gone at the beach. Why don't you come in?" ** ok everyone that is all I am letting you guys read!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!! I am evil! Well then R&R!!!!!! 


	8. A happy reunion Or is it?

Hi everyone! Gomen nasai for being late and for changing my pen name so many times. Next time I change my pen name, I will notify you. If you want to be notified then email me at Sunray423@aol.com and label the subject: Tsuki Fa. K? Or if you want to know when I put out the next chap. Oh and this chap is going to be long. Maybe. My 8th chap WHOO HOO!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh. I own the scary guy and the plot. Nothing more.   
  
Chapter: 8  
  
A happy reunion. Or is it?   
  
  
  
Usagi let a scared jagged cry. Trowa stood his ground so that the scary guy would not do anything to Usagi. The guy had raggedy black hair, a blackish goldish upsidedown crescent moon on his forehead, and dark red eyes.   
  
The guy let out a moaning sound and then a green light came out of his mouth and flowed around Usagi's body. The green seemed to fade, but it was actually turning into green chains.   
  
Usagi screamed in pain. The green chains were hot and cutting into Usagi's arms, legs and stomach. Usagi jerked to one side so that the knife was no longer on her neck and then kicked upward and knocked the guy off of her.   
  
"Pluto deadly scream!" a mysterious woman said. The green chain that held Usagi broke and the man dusted into sand.  
  
Usagi got up and dusted herself off. "Thank... you?" Usagi looked but the lady was gone. "Oh well, see ya later Pluto." Usagi felt very sad, she knew who was coming and what was going to come next.   
  
Trowa ran to her. "Are you all right?" He picked up Usagi but she let out a yelp so he put her back down.   
  
Then in the distance a woman with long sea green hair came running towards them. "Hi! Usagi, it's been a long time!"   
  
Usagi stared at her in hate, but did not show it. "Puu! Hi! Man, it has been forever!" Usagi jumped into a hug with the strange girl.   
  
When she pulled away, Trowa asked, "Who are you? Not to be rude I mean."   
  
"Oh, I am sorry, my name is Setsuna! But you can call me Sets."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Trowa and Sets shook hands.   
  
"Can we go back to the house now?" Usagi asked a bit whinefully.   
  
Trowa pulled her closer. "Sure we can. Does your friend want to come with us?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Oh yes! That would be lovely!" Sets said with a tinge of fake happiness showing through. They all started to walk to the mansion. Usagi pressed up against Trowa and Setsuna was off to herself looking a bit regretful.   
  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry my chapters are SO short but until I hit 80, you will be reading short chapters! So r&r! Oh, and wish me good luck in learning sign language, cause my friend's mom is deaf and can't really talk, and I want to be able to know what she is saying so I don't have to ask my friend what she said. I already know the alphabet, numbers 1 through 10, how to say mom and dad without using the alphabet, and I can understand what other people are saying sort of. I can use the alphabet to talk even though I don't go that fast too. Well chow!   



	9. Captured returns

Sorry everyone! It has been so long since I updated. If I reach 80 reviews you'll get an extra long chapter! Please review!  
  
Disclaimers apply  
  
Captured  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi and Trowa walked the rest of the way to the mansion together, hand in hand. When they finally got to the mansion Sets asked to talk to Usagi a lone. " Sure, fine by me." Trowa stated.  
  
  
  
Usa grumbled something and gave Trowa a kiss (A.N I know they are all being mushy on each other but I want them to get more close to each other)  
  
  
  
"Ill be back Trowa ok?" Usa asked. Trowa shook his head, smiled her a little and sat down. Usa and Sets went to a room were Trowa could not here.  
  
  
  
" You have to come back, we need you." Sets said. Usa looked scared, "I am NOT going back there! I have the best life here!  
  
It is way better than the slave driving people I have to call friends! Or the lusting so called boyfriend that I am supposed to be with for all eternity!" Usa felt a sharp slap on her cheek.  
  
  
  
Sets had slapped her, "Do not call your friends that! And Darien I not lustful! He loves you with all his heart! I mean there are times when he takes advantage of you and hurts you but . . . that's just to make sure you are strong."  
  
  
  
"So that's why you let him do that to me. That is not love! He doesn't love me! He has lust and you know it! You feel guilty cause you let him do that to he! Don't you?" Usa whispered.  
  
  
  
Sets did not say anything just looked down. When Usa tried to leave Sets spoke again, "HE does it to you cause he loves you and you push him away. The more he does it the more you will love him!" Usa looked shocked.  
  
  
  
"No" Usa whispered. "You are coming back with me or Darien will come for you." Sets said. Usa looked like she could die. She ran out but not before saying "let him come."  
  
  
  
Usa didn't stop running until she got to her room. She locked the door, thumped herself on the bed and cried until there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Usa asked. "Me Trowa. Meet me by the garden in fifteen minuets ok?" Trowa said through the door. "OK Trowa see you there."  
  
So minna chan how do you like it? Good, bad, flames, Too short? I need a idea for another fic ok? Well remember the review button is your friend! ( Got that bit from Jackie chan)  
  
. 


	10. ummmmmm?

__

Hi Everyone! Wazz up? I know it has been forever since I updated Captured but I just have had NO inspiration lately. THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER! This is the revised chapter 9. Oh and if you have ANY flames E-MAIL your flames to me. DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW!!! Thank you now read the chappie please!   


Disclaimers apply  


Captured  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi and Trowa walked the rest of the way to the mansion together, side by side. When they finally got to the mansion Sets asked to talk to Usagi alone. " Sure, fine by me." Trowa stated.  
  
  
  
Usa grumbled something and then walked into the room Sets waited in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You have to come back, we need you." Sets said. Usa looked scared, "I am NOT going back there! I have the best life here! It is way better than the saving people and having to do it for nothing except their lives and then when I want to do something fun they wont let me do it!

Or the boyfriend that I am supposed to be with for all eternity and I only like him as a brother!"   
  
  
  
"Your friends know that they are doing this to you I told them to be mean so maybe you would become stronger. I am so sorry! I know now that was not the wisest choice."   
  
  
  
" But I cant leave here I…need them!" 

Sets did not say anything just looked down. When Usa tried to leave Sets spoke again, "If you do not come now you know they will come for you. They think you are just fooling around. There is no way for me to stop them." She ran out but not before saying "let them come."  
  
  
  


Usa didn't stop running until she got to her room. She locked the door, thumped herself on the bed and cried until she fell in a deep sleep.

When Usa awoke Trowa was staring at her. " Hi Trowa." Usa said. " What did she tell you?" Trowa asked looking very dark (Like mean or scary) and talking like he was speaking to an enemy. 

" Nothing Trowa." Usa said. " Then why did you run in here and cry yourself to sleep?" Trowa looked at her without expression. 

" Trowa I wish… I wish I could tell you everything but I know I can not. You have to trust me." Usa looked at Trowa with glassy eyes. 

Trowa nodded and sat on the edge of the bed resting by Usa's feet. " I know what you mean. There are a lot of things I haven' t told you about myself." As he talked Usa inched closer and closer. 

By the time he was done talking Usa was right next to Trowa's face. " It's all right Trowa one day I will be able to be able to tell you everything." 

As she spoke her lips almost touched his lips. She smiled at him, closed her eyes and then tilted her head. 

She leaned in to kiss him and if you were that close to someone you should have smacked lips as soon as you leaned but she felt only the air.

Usa opened her eyes. Trowa had backed away and off the bed. Trowa was now standing next to the door.

Trowa didn't say anything he just walked out of the room. Usa stared at where Trowa should have been when she went to kiss him. 

She stared at the space in disbelief and in sadness. Maybe he was just mot ready? Or the dreaded thought, Did he not love her? 

When Trowa walked out of the room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Trowa walked out of the room he bumped into the one person he did not want to. 

Duo. Duo looked at Trowa in hatred (sort of) " Why did you do that?" He spit in Trowa's face ferociously. (Not as in he spit in his face like as in like what he said and how he said it.) 

Trowa looked down," I cant let her get close to me. Besides you love her you deserve her. You could love her better than anyone I know." (OOC yes sry!) 

" Don't give me that crap! She loves you, not me! And you can to so let her get close. If you don't think so you are hurting her , not helping her!" Duo stormed out of the room.

Yes everyone I know. But this is my story and plus I think this will make them more into it you know? Like I want to get in the mood I am sorry for the other chappie. Oh and yes I should write because all of you faithful readers! Not because I have so many reviews. 

Moocow- Thanks for reviewing!!! I like ur Penn name to! 

Nega Queen – You don't review much but I know u read my story (maybe) So thank you so much (oh and ill talk to you later)

Shini- chan- THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! 

Black Hawk Down – Yo cuz waz up? N2m here just typing this. Thanks for reviewing so much. 

Queen Pieces – Thanks for reviewing!!! 

And everyone else thank you soooooo much!!!!!

  
  
  



	11. Minna Help!

Hey minna-chan! I am sooooooooooo sorry that the next chapter hasn't been put out yet. I got grounded for like 2 months and then school and THEN I couldn't think of anything to happen next so everyone PLEASE HELP!!!!!! Can you guys give me ideas??? I would be forever grateful. Oh and a BIG thank you goes out to akamoonsugar. 

Other thanks go out to:

QueenPiscies

Lhiannan-Sidhe

&

BlackHawkDown

PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! 

~ Tsuki 


	12. A secrete someone

Hey minna-chan! I am really sorry for taking so long in updating! 

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH Queen Pieces! That was so sweet thank you! Ya I really think that will help because I didn't develop the characters and the love connection was just rushed you know? Well any way on with the story. One more thing look up Black Hawk Down. She has a story out called A deadly love triangle. PLEASE read it! It is really good! And Look up Akamoonsugar she is THE BEST! Everyone else thanks for all the sweet comments! Again gomen for the long wait! I have had ISAT testing and I just haven't had the time really. Oh and look up Loves Cruelty. It's my new fic! 

Captured 

Chapter 11 

Disclaimers apply 

__

*Thoughts*

"Out loud"

(Comment from me) 

Captured

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi felt like she had been slapped with a cold wash cloth. It feels surprising and shocking. ***_Maybe he isn't ready. Maybe he is just scared. Maybe he just doesn't feel the same way about me. Or maybe I just tried to kiss my friend… * _**

Duo was furious. How in God's green Earth could Trowa be so stupid to let someone he felt about slip 

through his fingers like blue jello? Duo didn't understand and I don't think he wanted to. 

Quatre felt a sharp pang of hurt in his connection with Usagi. (A.N I guess he is an empath now.) "What's wrong Usagi?" Usagi looked up surprised. "Oh nothing I just don't feel well." Usagi smiled weakly. "Oh ok well I hope you feel better." Quatre said, dropping the subject.

He didn't want her to talk about it if she didn't want to. It hurt him a little that she didn't want to talk about it with him but he'd survive. 

Trowa felt like dog crap and when I mean he felt like dog crap I mean he felt like DOG CRAP! Why did he screw his (probably) only chance to finally be with Usagi? 

He didn't know but he hated himself for it. And how did Trowa even know if he really loved her? He didn't want this to turn out like his last girlfriend. (A.N you'll hear more about that later.) 

See when Trowa saw Usagi leaning in like that he well he freaked out. He was still so confused about his feelings he just froze or rather ran. 

Quatre thought that maybe he should talk to Trowa about it instead so he went over to Trowa's bedroom door and knocked.

Wufei, Duo, and Heero needed to go to the store for some "guy" things. "Can we go now I really need…" Wufei glaring at Duo made him stop talking. "You'll get what you need just be silent!" Wufei yelled.

Heero nodded and started towards his black car, the others not far behind. "Hey Heero what type of gun is this? How many CD's do you have? Can you role the window down? Oh! Hey can I drive?" Duo asked without a breath in between.

Heero rolled his eyes and started to warm up the car. "Hey what's this?" Duo asked curiously. Duo leaned down and picked up a black remote. It had three buttons on it on big green one and two small red and yellow buttons. 

Well Duo being curios and all pointed the remote at Quatre's big mansion and pressed the big green button. This will prove to be the worst decision in Duo's soon to be short life. 

Red lights and sirens went on all around screeching and screaming. Steel doors slid down on the house surrounding the house in a thick coat of steel. 

Before 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trowa opened his door to see Quatre standing there. "Quatre, come in." Trowa said as he stepped out of the doorway to let Quatre in. 

Quatre smiled and stepped in Trowa's room. "Trowa I need to ask you something." Quatre looked up into the tall pilot's eyes, a small frown on his lips. 

"What is it?" Trowa asked not very surprised. Him and Quatre were best friends, always telling each other their problems. Well mostly Quatre but that's beside the point.

"Well I know it is none of my business but I wanted to know…. How do you feel about Usagi." Quatre looked down. He was embarrassed and mad that he had asked such a personal question.

"I don't know. We barely know anything about her. Just that we found her in an Oz camp." As Trowa stated the obvious sirens went off and metal sheets of steel went down and enclosed them into Quatre's mansion. 

Usagi woke up with a start. She then stood up and looked around her new room. Since she had moved hear the dark depressing thoughts of her past haunted her every day.

She sighed as she looked out the window but then saw a steel sheet slid down her window and lock her in the mansion.

Usagi gasped. "Quatre? Trowa? Duo?" Usagi called their names slowly. Usagi opened her door and went down the hall then she saw that Trowa's door was slightly ajar. "Trowa? What happened?" Usagi asked. 

As she asked Trowa poked his head out the door to see who had asked him that. Trowa froze it was Usagi. He wasn't exactly ready to talk to her fight now and Quatre noticed so he stepped up and smiled, "Ms. Usagi we think Duo pressed a button somewhere or other but we are not sure. Why don't we go down and check things out?" Quatre smiled again. 

Usagi smiled back up at Quatre and followed him as he made his way down to the other pilot's rooms. As Usagi and Quatre checked things out a haunting and shocking voice scared Usagi out of her wits. 

"Meat ball head! Where are you?" Quatre acted as if he hadn't heard it so Usagi dismissed the voice thinking it must have been her imagination but then they heard someone banging on the metal sheet and then some one yelling, " Let me in!" Then a little red glow came through the metal sheet breaking through. Through the hole a long black raven-haired girl poked her head through. 

Author's Note 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mwahaahaahaahaa!!!! Yes I know I'm evil but it HAD to end there. Hee hee! Well as always review but this time remember NO FLAMES PLEASE. I'll update A.s.a.p. ok? And don't worry I am on spring break! YAY! 

I am not starting another fic for a while I have my baby to work on (Captured) I call it my baby cause its my first fic I ever did! And then there is the new one I have out called Loves Cruelty. THEN Starring me. Well now that I am done rambling about like an idiot…. Ja Ne everyone!

P.S Thank you for telling me that I uploaded the wrong chapter Suzan aka Sammie! 

Until next time,

Tsuki Fa ^ _.~ 


	13. The Mystery Is No More

Hey minna-chan! Sorry I haven't been updating. You know school it keeps you wrapped up! Well I hope you like it and more of Usagi's past is revealed.

Chapter 13: The Mystery is no more 

Disclaimers apply 

Usagi backed up towards the wall as she saw Rei's face. A look of a face between horror and rage was settled on Usagi's face. "Usagi! Why did you run away? You knew that you were supposed to stay at the Oz camp!" Rei snapped. This got Usagi mad. Rei was acting like nothing had happened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

The entire sailor senshi group had a little guilt etched into their faces. "Usagi we have to put you in an Oz camp were it will be safe for you until we get done getting rid of this enemy. Ok?" Rei looked a little irritated but she was hushed and remorseful. "Ok I guess." Usagi answered. 

When they put her in jail cell she was a little surprised. The soldiers got rooms and real beds. The cell she was put in had a light above and a toilet at the side. On the other side was some straw lain down with a thin, short blue blanket with a couple holes lain on top. 

"Where is my bed?" Usagi asked. The guard pointed to the straw. "But this cell is made for a prisoner!" Usagi got red in the face. The man cocked his head to the side and laughed. "Why do you think you are here? Because you are a prisoner! Since your pretty and old enough you will help the soldiers." The man still had a grin on his greasy face. "But what about my friends? They said…" She had no idea what she had to help the soldiers out with but she wanted to know why she was being treated like a prisoner. "Your friends ditched you! You belong to Oz now." As he said this he marched over to the door, stepped out, and shut the door.

Usagi felt like someone had ripped shreds of hope from her heart and shoved it down her mouth. She couldn't breathe and tears were gathering up in the back of her eyes. She sat down on the "bed" and wept until she fell asleep. 

When she woke up there was a rat laying right in front of her. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed and jumped up but quickly fell back down because she was still tired, hadn't eaten anything in a long time and was weak from crying so much. She scooted away from it and soon after the rat ran away into a hole. 

The guard peered in and then saw that she was fine so he turned back around and rolled his eyes. Usagi didn't get breakfast. Around lunch she got some stale, green bread and some expired powdered milk. She ate most of the bread she was given but only sipped at the milk. After a while she puked it all back up in the toilet. (Now the thing that comes up next seems like something is going to happen, bad but just read! It might not happen) 

Around midnight she found out what the soldier meant about helping the soldiers out. Usagi was shook awake by the guard and had a drunken man standing next to him. "You, follow this man into his room and I don't want to hear any sniveling or crying about it later on! 

Usagi stood up and the soldier grabbed her arm fiercely and pulled her out of the cell. As she followed him she seemed calm on the outside but on the inside her mind screamed in agony. He threw her in a room and then swiftly locked the door. For the next year she was starved and beaten. 

As Usagi reviewed the last year of her life a flame of anger washed over her. "You left me there to rot! If it want for these nice gentlemen that saved me I would have died! I was barely fed and when I was it was all rotten stuff and I would throw it back up anyway! I want nothing to do with you anymore! Or the rest of those lying so called friends for that matter!" Usagi turned her head up in the air. 

"Oh get over yourself it wasn't that bad! You have to, there is a new…(she looks over to Quatre so he backs out of the room) enemy that you need to help fight! We tried to get you back but Lita got hurt so bad she is in a coma now!" Rei snapped back. 

" Rei you have no idea! They starved me, beat me, and touched me inappropriate places! If you don't call that bad then please tell me what is. I won't help you and I will not live with you! I don't need you! You can beat the monster yourself!" Then Usagi tried to perceive what Rei had said." What did you say?" She whispered. "I said Lita is in a coma! We are moving over here in the next house and you know you have to help with the enemy. The meeting is tomorrow and 2:00. I want to see you there." With this said Rei walked away.

Usagi sunk to the floor with a shocked expression on her face. Quatre strode back into the room and hugged Usagi. He had heard the whole thing. About what had happened to her in the Oz camp and he wanted to kill every one of them. He turned around to see the whole group standing there staring at Usagi.

Quatre opened his mouth to ask something but Heero put his hand up, "We heard it all." Quatre nodded his head. Trowa was shocked. He had known that this had happened and it still haunts him today because the only thing he could do for her was make sure that the soldiers did not go that far. 

Trowa went forward and sat down next to Usagi. "I'm sorry." Trowa whispered. Usagi looked up at Trowa. She had no tears in her eyes or any emotion for that matter. Quatre continued to rub her back and say soothing words to her. Usagi shook her head and stood up. Quatre followed her to her room. 

"Thank you Quatre for helping me out. Tell Heero if he wants to have that talk now he can have it (Refer to chapter two)." As she said that she smiled sadly and shut the door.

Yes I know! It is short! If you want more you could review and tell me or email me at Sunray423@aol.com 

Any idea's are welcome! 

Thanks go out to:

Vanessa – I am really sorry that I didn't make this longer! I couldn't think of anything else! 

Black Hawk Down- thanks for reviewing! 

PrincessVi-Vi – Thank you soooooooo much for the idea! I will have to use it! Thanks again! 

Suzan aka Sammie- Thanks for telling me! I would not have noticed if it weren't for you! 

Every one else that reviewed THANKS YOU! *GLOMPS EVERYONE UNTIL THEY TURN BLUE THEN LETS GO* Its nice to know people like my story! OMG! This is my 13th chapter! From now on I will be updating more because of the end of school and I will try to write more! I won't be updating until next week though. So if you want me to tell you when I update then leave your email address. 

Hey my cousin Black Hawk Down is going to write a story. Its about the elves have been enslaved by humans. It stars Usagi, Quatre, and Katherine. It has Duo and Sara. BHD and I made up Sara. She is Duo's sister. Katherine is a made up character by her and me. Those three are triplets. It is like the holocaust. And then Usagi gets separated from them. If you think it is interesting tell me! BHD wants to know if you guys like it. 

Until next time, 

Tsuki Fa 


End file.
